solcufandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of Jebrak Guide
Chapter III - Alard The Alard Peninsula is a region of the republic located at the intersection between the Jebrakian Regions of Rumbadia and Kimborda, surrounded by the Kotrin Sea to the north. This region is said to be covered in orchards of magical trees and unnaturally tamed animals. Its architecture is entirely biological; gigantic trees with houses built in their trunks and root-pipes providing light, water, sap and sewage removal for every home. Everything around the cities and its amber roads are tamed : short grass, exactly cloned trees and carefully worked circles of life of instinctually tamed animals. The edges of the region are surrounded by gigantic, nut-like walls expanding throughout the jungle, as the druids tame more and more of it. The Kordin sea and much of the north of Jebrak is under the domain of their naval power. Mutated narwhals and turtles are bred to destroy any opposition, and the dense kelp forests, under the druids domain, serve as a natural barrier. The region itself was created when the Cataclysm of Rorolark destroyed the Goblin empire, and the prophetess Arbala was granted a vision, by Zussi, telling her to preserve the civilization of Kimborda and Rumbadia in the Alard Peninsula. The druids that followed her went through a bio-industrialist revolution, enhancing and altering life with Zussi's power over mutations, enslaving both fauna and flora to establish the population of the Peninsula. This made them able to produce enough food, so that they would be able to feed the entire population of the continent with enough surplus to feed a population ten times as big every year. They would join the Republic, at a later date, via a referendum, promising to providing enough food to feed the rest of the Republic. Simultaneously, the EATI created a military blockade to profit from this. To this day the Alard region work to produce food for the rest of the republic and continues to expand their tamed jungles throughout the Northern Jungles of Jebrak. Its leadership is elected democraticaly, like in the rest of the republic. Most of the leaders and other guardian demigods need to be subservient to Arbala, and by extension, the Circle of New Druids and the Church of our Merciful Lady hold much more political clout than their Salvan counterparts. Inhabitants Many of the inhabitants of the Alard peninsula are races of the jungle; primarily jungle goblins, their former slaves races, and some minor merchant goblin families. Cities Some of the known cities of the Alard region are: * Arbala city: The capital of the Alard region, a metropolis of bio-industrialism, was created and designed in its entirety by its matron, Arbala the Prophetess, and her chosen druids. It is also where most of the druid of the new age create their strange revolutionary organisms. This city doesn't have a single structure built out of cut wood or stone, as it is built entirely on grown wood, some of them reaching 250 meters high. Its roads are paved in grainy amber, with side-walks composed of flat long roots; any other space is covered in magically grown short grass. Normally, violent beasts can be found wandering the streets with instincts magically altered to be tame and unaggressive to any sapient being. The focus of their economy is creation of druidic altered fetuses and seeds. * Sepsauria: A city whose citizens choose the Sauramander as their patron. It was originally the native homeland of the Fiectiri. When it was conquered by the goblin empire, it became a market for selling and breeding Fiectir slaves and the rare Kramataks of the north. After the Cataclysm, with the exodus of Arbala's followers, this town turned into a collection of makeshift slums, composed of poorly constructed buildings, where most slaves were kept when they were not working. Once these goblins joined the republic and slavery was forbidden, the city was slowly rebuilt, attempting to restore the old Fiectir architecture melded with architectural trends of New Rith. Today Sepsauria is a city of beautifully crafted buildings built around or suspended on the mangroves where the Fiectiri originally made their home. Eventually other Sauramanders were brought to this city and integrated their architecture into the city ghettos. The city ended becoming a celebration to the myth of the Sauramander and its children, creating one of the largest places with hybrids in the world. The focus of their economy is naval trade, and they produce marsh fish and insects. Dangers The Alard Peninsula might be one of the safest regions of the republicans but it's not completely without its dangers: * As a naval power that claims most of northern Jebrak as its own, it faces constant challenges and raids of other naval powers. However, losses are very rare due to the power of the nearly impenetrable Mutant Kelp Forest. * The nearby colonies, like the Wind Elf colony, might send assassins and bandits to cause damage throughout the region, often using subservient races as tools. * The EATI has enough military power at the western edge of the Alard Peninsula to pose a significant threat, both military and economically, as they try to control food transport to the rest of the continent. * But the most dangerous of all is the Degenerated forests of mutants that, due to accidents, or misplaced or degraded genes, have grown too wild to control, quickly using their enhanced capabilities to create problems to the rest of the region.